


love yourself ♡

by chxrrymulti



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrrymulti/pseuds/chxrrymulti
Summary: john deacon is the biggest softie is musical high while roger taylor is a toughie. what if they work on a project together?





	love yourself ♡

hiii roger and john fuck and its kinky lol wait 4 the chapters;)


End file.
